koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ginchiyo Tachibana/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ginchiyo Tachibana. Samurai Warriors 2 *"For glory!" *"Onward for unconditional victory!" *"I think you'll find that I'm as tough as they come!" *"Were you expecting anything less out of me?" *"I refuse to move any direction but forward." *"Another underhanded ploy." *"This is the proud death... of a Tachibana..." *"A life without pride is worse than death." (After Victory) *"From wretched battlefields spring glorious victories." (After Victory) *"My path is my own. My honor is my own." (Ginchiyo's Dream: Edo Campaign) *"Shimazu,is this the path that you believe most just?" (Chapter 5: Pursuit of Yoshihiro) *"Onward from the depths of the heart." (Chapter 5: Pursuit of Yoshihiro) *"Honour in battle is defined by the victors." (Chapter 3: Battle of Kusegawa) *"I shall follow the path that I believe most just, wherever it may lead me." (Chapter 2: Siege of Odawara Castle) *"The Shimazu are my lifelong enemy. I will show them no mercy!" (Chapter 1: Conquest for Kyushu) Samurai Warriors 3 *"The battlefield shall tremble before the might of the Tachibana!" *"May we bring glory to the Tachibana clan!" *"I will show you what I am capable of!" *"Strike as swift as lightning!" *"The end is nigh!" *"Cower at my blade's thunder!" *"Like petals in the wind!" *"The thunder roars!" *"Fear the name of Tachibana!" *"That's the price you pay for underestimating me!" *"Feel the pride of the Tachibana!" *"Witness the power of my clan!" *"Can no one offer a true challenge?" *"I challenge any warrior to do the same!" *"I would rather die than live a life without pride or honor!" *"Face me now if you are prepared to die!" *"My blade and I shall survive this chaos. Just wait and see!" *"My family does not know how to accept defeat, let alone death!" *"Send as many serfs my way as you like; I shall slay them all." *"You're out of line, soldier! But, thank you anyway." Warriors Orochi *"Thunderbolt!" *"This is the end!" *"Cower at my blade's thunder!" *"Do not forget who bested you!" *"I shall fight!" *"I'm as tough as they come!" *"I challenge any man to do the same!" *"Your efforts only increase my motivation to do better!" *"You should take great pride in your performance." *"It is said that good officers make the best warriors." *"Well done! But remember to stay alert out there!" *"I am delighted to be fighting alongside you!" *"Don't waver! We will not be beaten!" *"...Thank you..." *"Th... Thanks for the... help..." *"I am Ginchiyo, Lord and Lady of the Tachibana!" *"My pride demands a rematch!" *"A life without pride is worse than death..." *"It pains me, but I must admit your skill..." *"Your bloodlust is without equal." *"...This changes nothing between us." *"What a remarkable little girl!" *"A good wife, and a brave warrior!" *"I hope those fans won't get in the way..." *"A rare talent indeed..." *"Impressive!" *"Your bow will be needed!" *"I admit, you are more than my match!" *"Almost worthy of my family!" *"Thank you, my lady!" *"I will show no mercy - even to you." *"You follow in your father's footsteps." *"Listen to your... father..." *"Today is the day you die, my eternal adversary!" *"My pride is intact... I will have my revenge!" *"I admit... You are mighty..." *"Don't trip over those fans, now." *"I see... That's how you use them..." *"I was distracted by those blasted fans..." *"Take aim, great archer!" *"An unexpected defeat..." *"My pride... lives on..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"For glory!" *"Tachibana!" *"Thunder roar!" *"Show the battlefield your warrior's pride!" *"Your stoic gallantry is an example to us all!" *"Silent but deadly as always." *"Zhou Tai! When did you arrive?" *"My lady, your fiery passion is matched only by your ferocity in battle!" *"Such passion in battle, how fitting for the goddess of fire!" *"Fry this lot for me, will you?" *"You haughty harlot! I will bring you down a few notches." *"Be proud of this victory against me, for it shall be your last." *"I was unable to best you..." *"Pride of your father, show me your skill." *"You do your father proud." *"I bequeath my family's pride to you..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"The battlefield shall tremble before the might of the Tachibana!" *"This is one of many victories yet to come." *"Follow me and I will lead us all to victory!" *"This victory was only natural for a member of the Tachibana!" *"Be proud of this victory, for we have earned it!" *"This is for you. Forgive me... I am not very good at giving gifts." *"Hmph... Consider me impressed." *"You failed... Is that all you are able to accomplish?" *"I defeated a large number of enemies in the last battle. However, such a feat is nothing for a Tachibana to be proud of." *"I live to fight and forge a path towards our future. If I am not allowed to fight, then we are only welcoming our own deaths!" *"I enjoy fighting in all these recent battles. Every battle can benefit from having a member of the Tachibana on the field." *"I am not fond of engagements that you are forced to attend... That doesn't mean I won't participate, though." *"Feel the pride of the Tachibana!" *"I challenge any warrior to do the same!" *"So you are the one they say does not know defeat? Hmm... I see..." *"Muneshige. You are the only one I would consider worthy enough to praise as an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Shimazu, you are truly an Unrivaled Warrior! I would be a fool not to think so..." *"Xiaoqiao, be proud, for you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Jia Xu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"A Tachibana must not falter in the face of adversity!" *"If you are a true Tachibana then you will accept nothing less than victory. Unfortunately for you, I have the same thought in mind." *"Impressive. You have my praise." *"Hmph... You have heart, I'll give you that." *"Sorry to trouble you." *"I don't need your help." *"You are quite brave to stand before me." *"I have seen your true strength." *"Not bad, Muneshige." *"Since when have you ever come to my aid, Muneshige?" *"Good job, Shimazu." *"Hmph, what are you here for, Shimazu?" *"Hmm, you are doing well." *"Here to help, Xiaoqiao?" *"Hmph, not bad." *"I guess this means I am still worth having around..." *"Impressive. I give you my praise. I am pleased to see you fulfilling your duties." *"Hmph... You have heart, I'll give you that. Battles are not won with heart alone, but are most certainly lost without it." *"Sorry for the trouble. I will speak not and follow your lead." *"I did not need your help, but thank you anyway." *"I applaud your courage to stand before me. However, there is a fine line between a brave warrior and a fool." *"Hmph... You are strong, that is for certain. But, I still think that you are a fool." *"Not bad, Muneshige. I would expect nothing less of a Tachibana." *"It is not often that you would come to my aid, Muneshige. In light of that, I will accept your offer." *"I can always count on you, Shimazu. However, a true warrior must never be complacent." *"Hmph, what are you here for, Shimazu? Perhaps that was a foolish question. You are here to fight, are you not?" *"Hmm, you are doing quite well. For someone with such a small body you sure do hit hard." *"Fine, I will let you help as long as you don't get in my way." *"Heh, not bad. I like your efficiency." *"I guess I still must have some value if you are here to save me. Very well, let's see what you think of this!" *"You are quite a formidable force. I give you my praise." *"I honestly did not expect that from you. I'll be counting on you." *"Fine, you can help out for now. I am not such a fool to turn down any aid in this situation." *"I thought I told you I did not need any support... I suppose I am glad to see you though." *"I have no compassion for my enemies. I only live to see them fall before me." *"Trust me, I did not let my feelings get in the way of victory! I swear!" *"I see you are doing quite well for yourself, Muneshige. Not that I care..." *"As the current head of the Tachibana family, you must defend our name! Why walk into the valley of death to protect me?" *"That was a rather interesting display of skill. Perhaps just what I was looking for..." *"Why is an old gambler like you coming to my aid? Have you bet something on my survival?" *"What a lovely young lady... So distant from myself..." *"I am not worthy of receiving aid from such a beautiful young woman!" *"I know you are not the type that is looking for praise. But please, accept mine. You deserve it." *"The battlefield is all I know. I will repay you there." *"All who oppose the Tachibana must submit!" *"Your strength is undeniable, but it would be a disgrace to my family name to fall here!" *"You are a worthy foe. As such, I must face you as an equal." *"God of the Winds, I shall face you with the blade of the Lightning God in hand!" *"You mean to say I am no match for you?! I refuse to accept that!" *"I refuse to be vanquished like this! I'm the only one who can maintain the honor of my father!" *"There is only one option open to you. Die, warmonger!" *"I won't be beaten by you...! For the honor of my family, I will fight on!" *"I've been holding back until now! I'll send you to the abyss, warmonger!" *"Don't insult me by holding back. I expect you to fight in earnest." *"Your attacks bear such ferocity! How could this be happening...?" *"N-Not bad. You aren't going to beat me this easily, though!" *"Your tricks won't work on me." *"You are a sly one, aren't you? You won't beat me through underhanded means, though!" *"Didn't expect I would last this long? It turns out I know a few tricks of my own!" *"So basically all I need to do is run you through?" *"I'm not a young girl! I'm the head of the Tachibana clan!" *"A Tachibana never backs down from a challenge!" *"You mean to flatter me into submission?" *"Your fawning smile won't work on me!" *"You and I will never be on good terms. This is a fight to the death, Shimazu!" *"God of the Winds, I will make you regret that offer!" *"Enough with the long-winded greetings. Prepare yourself, Motonari!" Hyper *"Without doubt, you are the greatest master of Onmyōdō ever to walk the earth." *"I expected no less of the great Onmyōji." *"Th-The Tachibana require no aid!" *"I expected no less of the great Onmyōji. I must also praise the fine work of your shikigami." *"Th-The Tachibana require no aid! ...But if you insist on helping me, I shall not decline." *"The greatest Onmyōji of all time, and yet a fine warrior as well. Magnificent!" *"I have been waiting for you, Lord Seimei. Your strength is worthy to fight alongside the Tachibana." *"Let us see the power of this great Onmyōji." *"Your strength is formidable indeed. This I respectfully acknowledge." *"I will not be defeated. Now you will face my full wrath!" *"In that case, witness the pride of the Tachibana!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"The Tachibana cannot lose!" *"Our armor encases our indomitable spirits!" *"Huang Gai, you must join the Tachibana on our road to victory!" *"I headed out onto a plain in a thunderstorm. As I used my sword to repel one lightning strike after another, I came to a realization. I truly have the power to change the world!" *"Everyone sees my face and immediately says that they will train! That they will behave! Why is that? Can someone explain it?" Pokémon Conquest *"Our pride will not permit defeat!" *"On my honor, you will be stopped!" *"Forward!" *"Hmm... Sleeping soundly." *"You still can't move...? Hm." *"Victory is close at hand!" *"Don't give in!" *"(Attack)! Do it!" *"Time to use my (Item)!" *"Take this!" *"Come with me, (Pokémon)." *"You would flee...? Very well." *"I shall win, even if I am the last one standing! That is the very strength on which my clan prides itself!" *"Gah... I never thought you'd let them get the better of you, (Pokémon)." *"Huh?!" *"I feel we could achieve great things together." *"Defeat is simply inconceivable!" *"(Kingdom) shall never be yours as long as I draw breath!" *"Let us stake our reputation on our victory!" *"We shall succeed, whomever our enemies may be." *"Oh, this lot again. Well, we are the stronger side. This time, we shall wipe them out." *"Henceforth my strength lies with you." *"So this army no longer wants me! I see!" *"It is so long since I've fought... I hope I'm not growing rusty." *"No, I shan't go with you any longer." *"Ha! Surely you are not being serious!" *"It is my wish to go on a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Do I have your permission?" *"I would like to find some more Pokémon. Will you allow me to take a trip?" *"I am grateful to you. I shall return." *"I see." *"Here I am. The trip was good for me. It seems that (Pokémon) also grew stronger." *"I've returned. And look - I've brought (Pokémon) with me." *"I feel dizzy... It must be a cold. How pathetic of me! Medicine would cure it, I imagine..." *"I feel chilled. It must be that cold from our neighboring land. Medicine would cure it, I imagine..." *"This must be hay fever... I'd be over it in no time if only I had some hayfever pills." *"It's a little hot... But (Pokémon) is doing well, it seems." *"A little c-cold like this never h-hurt anyone, I suppose... Hm, (Pokémon) seems very content." *"It seems (Pokémon) likes the rain..." *"Now is the ideal time to buy some useful items." *"Well, speak of the devil..." *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I have with you is different from that I have with other Pokémon. Do you feel something similar? I will grow stronger if we stay together, and so will you. Let us go together, (Pokémon)!" *"So now you are (Pokémon)? I feel an even greater strength when I am with you now... Do you feel it also?" *"I will grow even stronger if we stay together, and so will you. Let us go together, (Pokémon)!" *"(Pokémon) has been gone since this morning... Where could that Pokémon have got to?" *"Where on earth did you go? Hm? A gift for me?" *"What on earth is happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"Excellent." *"It pains me to part with you, (Pokémon). Maybe we will meet again." *"More allies, I see. But this is still not enough. We still have a long way to go, (Pokémon)!" *"Our circle of allies has grown. Splendid. The Pokémon appear rather pleased as well." *"So, we now have some 50 allies! The Pokémon seem to appreciate our strength too." *"So that's what all the noise is... Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"I want to let people from other lands catch a glimpse of this!" *"Now is the ideal time to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"A fine opportunity. Now is the time to form a link." *"And yet... You can't link with that kind of Pokémon until (Kingdom) is within reach..." *"There would appear to be something happening over there..." *"Well, this is splendid. The coming year will be a success. I can feel it. You too, (Pokémon)?" *"So... they appreciate us looking out for them. The Pokémon seem rather pleased as well." *"Huh? Everyone is furious! Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"We will not let them have their way with us! We shall strike while the iron is hot! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Well and good. Long may I continue to wield my strength for your cause." *"Well, I am clearly the smartest in this army." *"Y-You find me... charismatic?" *"Well, well. (Pokémon) is happy about it too." *"Well? What shall I take care of?" *"Yes, leave it to me." *"You shan't regret this." *"Hm? You don't want my help anymore?" *"Come along, (Pokémon)." *"Choose one, (Pokémon)." *"Well, which should we choose?" *"So, let's begin." *"Yes!" *"A triumph!" *"Satisfactory." *"...Oh." *"...How dispiriting." *"Unsatisfactory." *"Well, what will it be?" *"Ha! More junk! Forever in the way..." *"Ha! I'm feeling stronger." *"So... I must push this button?" *"Hm? A great power is rising up in me..." *"Ah... Excellent! I have grown stronger!" *"You've served well. I'm impressed by your great strength I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Everyone! Entrust this army with all the strength you have!" *"(Leader)'s army is not doing badly, I see... But they still are no match for us. Let us crush them at once!" *"The dreams of an entire clan... Crushed!" Category:Quotes